


Accept the Love

by laveniarose18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mystery - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveniarose18/pseuds/laveniarose18
Summary: After months of de programming in Wakanda Steve is allowed to take Bucky on a little vacation, to each others company. During this time they break down the wall of their relationship , and reveal their true feelings for each other., however just when a light of happiness is coming for them, Bucky is overtaken by dark force Steve hoped he would never see again.  If Steve does not act this force could dam his and Bucky soul forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who are taking time to read my fic. This is my first fic for the MCU and Stucky. I write this out of passion and love for my Stucky, that I feel we did not get in the MCU. I hope you enjoy the story. I welcome all feedback if you like to leave it, and I hope you enjoy. it is also noted this fic was title Boys just want to have fun. I have changed it to Accept the love thank you

Chapter 1  
It is nighttime at one of Wakanda royal airport. Steve is there getting ready to take Bucky from there. The doctors tell him his treatment has gone well and he is ready to be released to his care. He is there talking to Wanda as the ready to part.  
“ So vison wants to keep his human form.” Steve ask  
“Yes I think he is taking a liking to it, I think it will be fun teaching him human things.”  
“ So Scotland is where you to have chosen.” Ask Steve  
“It one of the places we are thinking, with him looking human we should be ok for the time. Wanda said  
“ I should ask the same of you and Bucky. How is he doing?” She ask  
“ The doctors told me, he took well to the treatments he wants everyone to call him Bucky, and nothing else.” Said Steve looking at the aircraft they were given. Bucky was already strapped in, but he fell asleep.  
“That is wonderful news for you to hear, and that should make you happy to.” Said Wanda with a smile.  
“Its does the doctors did a wonderful job with him, I owe them a lot.”  
“You did a wonderful job with him Steve. If it were not for you he would not want to be called Bucky, if you did not believe in him he would not be free Hydra. You gave him his life back, it’s the bravest thing you ever did.”  
“I sort of think if as taking care of a friend.” Steve said humbled by her words.  
“ A very close friend.” Wanda said looking into Steve eyes.  
“Sure I’ve know him all my life.” Said Steve  
“You know what I mean Steve?” Said Wanda  
“What?” Steve replied back. Steve knew Wanda thought to herself, but she did not push it.  
‘So where are you taking Buck?” She ask  
“ Well it says we are going to a small town in Romaina.” Steve said not smiling and Wanda noticed  
“You don’t seem happy about it?”  
“No, its not that, its I don’t know why they are sending us back here. Why there of all places ?”  
“Back there, you have been there before?”  
“Yes and I hope to god I would never be back.”  
“You really are scared to go. What could have happened there to make you so frightened?” She ask.  
“Wanda if I tell you, you would not believe me.” Said Steve  
“Captain everything is ready its time.” Said a soilder of the royal army of Wakanda  
“Thanks we are on are way.” Said Steve  
“Steve if you ever need my help for whatever it is that is scaring you, don’t be afraid to call. You know how to reach me.”  
“Thanks Wanda and the same with me, you need me I’ll be there.” They both hugged and were about to go their separate ways when Wanda stop him one last time.  
“One last thing Steve. Love comes in many different forms, don’t be afraid to accept it. “  
“ Again Wanda I don’t know what you mean.” Steve said looking confused at her.  
“You will , trust me you will.” With that they both left.  
Once in the air Steve put the craft on auto pilot. He saw Bucky was still slumped over asleep in his seat, he wanted to make him comfortable. He knew just wear to lay him down in the back of the craft was a cot for him to rest on. Steve knew the craft well, it was the craft they used to escape after their fight with Tony. T Chala loaned it to them to escape, and now they are back on it. As he laid Bucky on the cot and strapped him in, he remembered what he did that day:  
After the fight with Tony Steve was grateful Tchala sent a craft for them, while he took care of the real criminal of his father’s death. After placing the craft on auto pilot to make sure Bucky was strapped in safe. There was a cot in the back of the craft and he laid him on it. Everything happened so fast all Steve remembered was seeing Bucky laying there arm blown off from Tony blast, and he could not take it , he could not. All of his emotions came out in that fight, no he was not going to let Tony hurt Bucky, even if it killed him.  
“Steve what happened?” Bucky called out in a soft weak voice  
‘Shh don’t talk Bucky, just relax I am going to take you somewhere safe to help you.” Steve said leaning over Bucky and gently touching his face  
“Steve leave me, go back to your friends, go back.” Bucky said in a weak voice  
“No Bucky don’t say that! I’m with you till the end of the line, and I will keep that promise.” Said Steve now stroking Bucky hair to calm.  
“Steve please I…… “  
“Bucky don’t say anymore just close your eyes and sleep I won’t let anything happen to you.” Said Steve  
Then without even thinking he did it. He bent down and gentle placed a kiss on Bucky lips. Bucky did not pull away and kissed him back, it was short but sweet. After their lips pulled apart Bucky closed his eyes to rest. Steve quickly rose up and back away from him, shock by what he did. He does not know why he did it , but he did it. …… “  
“Steve are we out of Wakanda yet?” Ask Bucky bringing Steve out of his deep thoughts.  
“Yes we have been in the air for about an hour now, we are on our way, you’ve been asleep buddy.” Said Steve with a smile. 

“So where are we going?” Ask Bucky sitting up from his sleep.  
“ To a small town Romaina” Said Steve looking out at the night sky.  
“Wow I had no idea the king had a far reach in Europe” Said Bucky  
“Well yeah.. he does.” Steve said still looking out at the night sky.  
“You don’t seem to please?”  
“Uh what?” Steve answered finally turning to face Bucky  
“I said you don’t seem to please.”  
“No its nothing , I am very grateful for the king setting this up for us.” Said Steve  
“But?”  
“What do you mean but?”  
“Steve I may have been asleep for a time, but I know you , and I know when you are not happy. What’s bothering you.”  
Steve paused for a minute then walked over and sat the feet of the cot Bucky was resting on, then he spoke.  
“ Bucky maybe this is to early to ask , but do you remember what happened that last time we were in Romaina?”  
“ Your right it is to early, I can’t remember. Maybe if you told me it might help me remember.” Bucky replied.  
After thinking about it for a second, Steve agreed.  
“Ok we have a long flight, so I will tell you what happened.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve continues to tell the Story to Bucky

Chapter 2

Steve tells the story of what happened in Romaina during WW2: “  
Steve and Bucky and the rest of his team where to report to a small village in Transylvania their orders were to take down a man who goes by the name Baron Blood. They believe he is working for Hydra. The night before they were to attack the Baron , they made camp in the deep Transylvania woods. All of the team is asleep accept Steve, who is awake reading by campfire. Bucky sees that Steve is still awake and goes to talk with him.  
“Hay what are you reading?” Bucky ask making Steve jump at the sound of his voice.  
“Hay Buck don’t sneak up on me like that.” Said Steve  
“Sorry buddy didn’t mean to scare you.”  
‘I’m not scared.” Steve said looking around him  
“Then why are you looking over your shoulder?” Ask Bucky  
“I’m keeping watch.” Said Steve  
“For What Steve vampires?”  
“No why do you ask that?” Steve said  
“Because every since we ran into those gyps and they told us to beware of the vampires you have been jumpy.” Said Bucky  
“I am not jumpy, and despite what you might think I am not worry about vampires.” Said Steve.  
“Oh yeah, well what’s this?” Bucky reached over and grabbed a small cross hanging around Steve neck.  
“I got a gift from one of those kind gyps ladies.” Said Steve  
‘Steve she gave us all crosses. Remember she said to us it would protect us from vampires, and I think you believed her. You were always easy to scare.”  
“Buck what are you talking about?"

“Remember when I took you to the picture show to see that movie , uh , Dracula. You could not sleep for week. Every night I had to keep the bathroom light on, becaue you thought Dracula would get you in the dark.” Said Buck  
“Buck I did not!” Steve said in protest.  
“Oh yes you did, and I also remember when you ask me to always close the window at night. You were afraid Dracula would turn into a bat and fly through the window and come to drink your blood.” Bucky said with a small laugh.  
“Ok alright I admit it, I don’t like scary movies. I don’t know why you wanted to take me to see them in the first place.” Said Steve  
“Because they were fun, but I never guess they would give you nightmares.” Said Bucky 

“Don’t think nothing of it Buck, just don’t tell the guys I slept with the bathroom light on.”  
You have my word.” Said Bucky placing his hand over his heart.  
“You still have not told me what book you are reading, come on let me see.” Bucky tried to snatch the book from Steve hand  
“Come on buck try not to worry about it!” Steve said trying to block Bucky from getting it, but it was no good, Bucky hands were faster. Bucky read the title of the book to himself, paused then look at Steve  
“Steve this is a book on how to kill vampires.” Bucky said  
“I know one of the townspeople gave it to me as we made way here.” Said Steve  
“Steve Baron Blood is not Dracula.” Bucky said being serious  
“ I know buck , but how come nobody has ever seen him , or taken a picture of him? We don’t even know what he looks like.  
“What does not haveing a picture of him have to do with vampires?”  
“That book says that Vampires cannot be photograph, and again no one has seen a picture of Baron Blood.” Said Steve  
“Buddy your taken the locals superstitions and this book to seriously”. Bucky said with a smirk and handed Steve the book back.  
“ Just keep your eyes and ears open.”  
“Ok I will. You know I would not mind having vampire powers.” Said Bucky  
“Buck how can you say that? They are evil and drink blood if innocent people.” Said Steve with surprise in his voice.  
“Well I don’t want to drink people blood Steve, but you have to admit I like how that Dracula guy was able to put people under his spell. I mean he could just look into their eyes make them , his own even make them love him.”  
When Steve look at Bucky eyes caught in the firelight as they were looking back at him. For one second Steve thought he saw desire in Bucky eyes as he look at him, but Bucky quickly look away.  
“Hay buddy we better get some rest, might have a big fight at dawn.” Bucky said laying his head down.  
“Your right. I’m going to read a few more chapters, then I will rest.” Said Steve  
“ Ok have a good read.” Said Bucky as he closed his eyes to sleep. Steve read a few more chapters and then closed his eyes to rest. Bucky open one of his eyes to see Steve sleeping away from the campfire and himself.  
“Steve you can sleep a little closer I promise not to drink your blood.” Said Bucky sleepy. Steve didn’t bother to argue he moved closer to rest, but still kept one eye opened. 

“What’s so funny?” Ask Steve interrupted by Bucky laughing  
“Now I remember why you slept with the bathroom light on, god it was hard for me to sleep.” Bucky said still laughing.  
“Well I see this story is helping your memory, but can I continue?” Ask Steve, hating that Bucky remembers that part.  
“I’m sorry please continue.” Said Bucky  
“Glad you got the giggles out becaue the next part is not so funny, in fact it’s a nightmare.”  
Steve goes on to tell the rest: 

Steve says sometimes in the middle of the night they were ambushed, by evil creatures, with bloody mouths and long fangs.  
He did his best to fight off as many as he could with his shield. He was able to take out a few, but in the end it was to many of them. He saw one of them trying to grab Bucky, he tried to stop them, but one them caught him by surprise and knock him out. When he opened his eyes he found himself laying down on a plush couch with his hands bound in handcuffs, and he was without his shield. He sat up from the couch when he heard the large door open. 

“ Well good you are awake.” Said the voice with a thick English accent, Steve said he knew right there and then he was looking as Baron Blood.  
Steve described the baron about 6 feet tall with long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. Despite being well dressed he has very pale skin, Steve knew what creature he was looking at.  
“Captian America let me say it is an honor to meet you and have you as a guest in my home.” Blood said bowing to Steve.  
“You put all your guest in handcuffs Baron?” Said Steve  
“Sorry for that old chap , but I could not take a chance with you using those super solider powers of yours. I also took that lovely shield of yours away, despite being able to capture you, you did take out half of my men.”  
“Then you know what I am capable of.” Said Steve  
“Oh I do, and for now I cannot allow you to have it back. I thought we talk for a now get to know each other, after all you have been asleep for a day.”  
“What, what day is it?” ask Steve  
“My dear boy it is the next day actually , you have been out cold since last night.”  
“What have you done to my team, and what do you want from us? Ask Steve  
“I have kept some in a safe place until I can decided what to do with them, and don’t worry Barnes is in a safe place.”  
“Why do you single him out?” Ask Steve  
“Because I know how much you care for him, Rogers but before I got into that let me say that its really you that I want.” Said Blood.  
“What are you talking about?” 

“Well let me start from the beginning. My real name is John Falsworth , Lord John Falsworth. I never was happy in my homeland of England, so I came here to, Transylvania seek out the myth of vampires. To see if the Legend were true and to my surprise they were, because I was made one myself. I was made by the very master vampire himself.”  
“And who would that be?” Ask Steve  
“Why Rogers Dracula of course, he is no myth he is real. He is my maker my sire, he has taught me everything I know. He can also be quite seductive I would be lying if I did not say I did not enjoy myself with him.”  
“So you really are a ,……..”  
“Yes Rogers I am a vampire but trust me when I say I am not like that awful Dracula movie, nor is my maker. God forbid only Hollywood can destroy the truth about someone.” Said Falsworth with a slight smile, revealing his fangs.  
“Vampire are not just in movies?” Said Steve  
“That’s right Rogers, and I am real.”  
Steve could say nothing and Falsworth slowly walked towards him never losing eye contact with him.  
“I can hear your heart beating, and its beating very fast, I can feel your fear.” Falsworth walked closer to Steve he grabbed his neck to make him look directly into his glowing eyes. Those eyes that scarred him as kid in his nightmares.  
“Despite your fear you are incredible strong willed, guess that Super Soldier serum works after all. “  
“ You said it’s me that you want are you going to tell me why?” ask Steve starting to feel his strength back.  
“I will get to that don’t rush me! First let me tell you why I am know as Baron Blood.” 

Steve goes on to tell Bucky that he was called Baron Blood because he was helping hydra and the Nazis developed the super serum formula, using vampire blood. In return they gave him a formula that allowed him to walk in the daylight.  
“If you can walk in the daylight , then why do you need me?” Steve ask  
“ While I think it’s a fair trade off Rogers, its not enough. I helped create that serum therefore it should be mine. That serum should be flowing through my veins as it does you. I thought of drinking your blood and having the serum in my body, but I thought of something so much more fun having you as my slave.” Said Falsworth .

“I am not going to be anybody slave.” Said Steve.  
“I know that Rogers you are strong willed, however I have come up with a much more delicious plan to have you. Falsworth opens a large door and Yells “Bring him in!” Steve then sees Bucky throwed at his feet, his hands bound in handcuffs as he.


	3. Chapter 3

“ I was in handcuffs to, well Steve what happen?” Bucky ask nervously  
Steve goes on to finish the story……….

“Bucky are you alright, did he do anything to you?” Ask Steve when Bucky was placed at his feet.  
“I’m ok Steve. How about you?”  
“I’m ok.” Said Steve trying to reach out to Bucky.  
“Steve what kind of man is he? What is this place?” Ask Bucky  
“Bucky you don’t want to know.” Said Steve  
“That is enough talking for now you two have had your time.” Said Falsworth picking up Bucky and laying him across a table.  
“Well Rogers it’s time to reveal my plan.” Said Falsworth  
“You see Rogers I am going to turn him right in front of you, and then we he comes vampire he will turn you. Then I will have you both its perfect.” Falsworth said holding Bucky down with one hand.  
“ He is beautiful such lovely clean throat, I am going to enjoy drinking from him.” Falsworth continued to speak.  
“I’m warning you to stay away from him!” Said Steve trying to break free from the handcuffs.  
“ You should not be so angry Rogers. I promise to be gentle with him. My bite on him will be gentle and sensual he will enjoy it, I will make him moan with pleasure.”  
Falsworth said opening Bucky shirt to reveal his neck.  
“Falsworth this is your last warning don’t touch him!” Steve said fighting even harder to break his handcuffs.  
“Don’t worry Rogers you will get your turn when Barnes drinks from you, and I am sure you will enjoy it.” 

At this point Steve said he began to fight back. He told Bucky he broke free of the handcuffs, but the battle with falsworth was not easy. He had the power of 10 men and tossed Steve around like a rag doll. 

Steve how did continue to fight?” Ask Bucky concerned.  
“Well that is where you came in, becaue I could not have survived if you not saved me.”  
“I saved you?” Bucky asked with suspicion  
“You sure did Buck. While I continued to fight Falsworth I was able to get you free, but me and Falsworth continued to fight. I was hoping by keeping him distracted with me you would get away, but you had another plan.”  
“Steve what did I do?” Ask Bucky, Steve continued to tell, the rest of the story.  
As Falsworth and I fought you found an object and threw it at him hoping to take him out. You missed him, but was able to hit a window which let the sunlight in. It was just enough to burn his eyes and distract him.  
As he tried to avoid the sun you threw a lit candle at him and it set him on fire. You help me up and then we made our escape.” Steve said  
“How did we get out?” Ask Bucky  
“After we took out Falsworth you told me where my shield was, it was being kept in a dungeon under the castle with the rest of our team. We made our way there got my shield I took out as many vampires as I could for us to make our escape.”  
“All of us got out alive?” Ask Bucky  
“Yes and I never looked back after that day, and I never wanted to go back. The screaming of those burning vampires still haunts me sometimes including Falsworth.” Steve said  
“Then that’s should be it, Steve we killed Falsworth he burned in the fire you have nothing to be scared of.” Said Bucky  
“Bucky who knows how many vampires Falsworth made, they could still be out there. Besides Falsworth ashes were never found.”  
“Steve don’t worry about that. Falsworth is dead lets try and make the best of this new life we have now.” Bucky said with such warmth and sweetness that Steve admitted he was happy to see.  
“Are you sure I helped save your life and not telling me a wild tell?” Bucky ask looking directly into Steve eyes.  
Bucky in all our years of knowing each other, I have never lied to you. Hopefully in time you will be able to remember.” Said Steve  
“Then why do I feel your hinding something from me.” Bucky said still holding his steel gaze on Steve.  
“Bucky you simply have to trust me buddy.” Steve said tapping one arm on his shoulder.  
‘Say why don’t grab a snack and I will take the ship off auto pilot I think we will be there soon.”  
“Good idea I will join you in the cockpit in a few minutes.”  
Steve went to strap himself into the cockpit and take over the controls, While Bucky grabbed a snack.  
Steve was glad for he was afraid he would see right throught him. Steve did not tell Bucky the whole truth of what happened with Falsworth. He felt he was not ready to hear the truth of what Falsworth really said to them that day.  
Steve started thinking back on the fight with Falsworth.  
***************************************************************  
“Do you know one of the powers we have as vampire Rogers? We can read the minds of humans, and I have read both yours.” Said Falsworth still holding Bucky on the table  
“Rogers I am surprised you don’t know Barnes true feelings for you.” Said Falsworth  
“Don’t listen to him Steve he does not know what he is talking about?” Said Bucky  
“Barnes I am surprised at you to. You don’t need to be ashamed of your love, and who you are?”  
Falsworth notice Steve look of shock and continued to talk  
“You really don’t know Rogers. Your friend here has been in love with you for a long time. All those girls he dated and never cared for, it was you Rogers he wanted.” Falsworth spoke  
“Steve he’s lying he’s trying to trick you don’t listen.” Bucky pleaded, but Steve could see the look in Bucky eyes, he knew Falsworth was telling the truth.  
‘Barnes as I said, there is no need to be ashamed. Many of the vampires I have made have been like you. Rejected by the army for who they choose to love, and that includes Rogers here.”  
Steve look up at Falsworth as he spoke his words, what was he talking about.  
“Rogers I can’t belive you either. As least Barnes is open about his feelings, but poor you struggling with your own.  
“What are you talking about, what are you saying?” Said Steve  
“Rogers stop trying to be the boy scout, you have struggled for years with your feeling for Barnes. How you would see him kissing the girls, but in your heart you wished it was you. “  
“ Shut up stop talking to him like that!” Screamed Barnes trying to stop Falsworth  
“Oh Barnes you are so Dramatic. Trust me he does not care that deeply for that Carter woman, you have nothing to be jealous of.” Said Falsworth  
“You stay away from Peggy, don’t go near her!” Said Steve threating Falsworth  
“Rogers if I felt you care that deeply for her, I would have her here instead of Barnes, so please stop with your threats. I have a wonderful plan for the both of you.” Falsworth said pulling Bucky throat close his fangs.  
“You see Rogers I am going to turn him in to a vampire right in front you, and then he will turn you. I will bring to two lovers together, you should be thanking me for this good deed.” Falsworth said with a wicked laugh.  
Before he could sink his teeth into Bucky throat Steve broke free of his handcuffs and so began the fight Steve told Bucky about earlier.  
Steve felt it was best not to tell Bucky the rest of the story, he was not ready yet. Steve was wondering if he himself was ready to face the truth of that day.  
“Hay I see a light flashing on the controls. Are we there?” Said Bucky bringing Steve out of his deep thoughts.  
“Your right buddy, strap yourself we are landing at our new home.”  
“And where is that?” Ask Bucky  
“Transylvania”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone will get a sensual Shave.

When Steve landed the craft in a secret landing pad he and Bucky were greeted by a guard and a woman they never met before.  
“Hello Captain Rogers Sargent Barnes, I must say it is a pleasure to meet you. Let me introduce myself, my name is Dr. Claire Malcolm and welcome to Transylvania.”  
Said Dr. Claire Malcom She was a beautiful full figure woman with long blonde hair. Steve notice she spoke with a thick cockney accent.  
“Dr. Malcom your not from around here are you? Ask Steve  
“No Captain Rogers I am not. I was born and raised in England but I came here to work. I have come to call Transylvania home and I hope you and Sargent Barnes will to.”  
“Bucky “  
“Beg your pardon?”  
“Bucky just call me Bucky.” Bucky said to the Dr.  
‘If that is what you wish than so it will be. Well let’s start again Bucky my name is Dr. Claire Malcolm and it’s nice to meet you.”  
The Doctor held out her hand to shake buckys other arm. She saw how hesitant Bucky was and tried to put him at ease.  
“Bucky I know you have one free arm, but don’t’ worry we will fix that real soon, until then how about a good hand shake with that free one.” She said with a smile. Bucky relaxed and shook her hand with a smile. Dr. Malcolm notice and called him out  
“Well I must be off to a good start I got you to smile Bucky.” She said  
“Come gentleman I will explain all the details on our ride to your new home. I am afraid the guard is necessary to keep you both protected I will answer any questions you may have on the way.”  
“ I didn’t know the Prince had a reached this far in Europe.” Said Steve as he and Bucky rode in the lemo with the guard and Dr. Malcolm  
“Oh Yes we have been allies with the Wakanda government for years, that is why you and Barnes were allowed to stay here.” Said Dr. Malcolm  
“ How long will that be?” Ask Bucky  
‘For as much time as you need Sargent Barnes.” Replied Dr. Malcolm  
“A lot has changed since the last time we were here.” Said Steve looking out the widow to see the growth of Transylvania.  
“Oh yes Captian Rogers the city has changed so much since you last remember it.”  
“Dr. Malcolm I rather forget it.” Said Steve. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“ Looks like you getting ready for some sort of Festival.” Steve continued  
“Well Captian Rogers we like to play up are reputation that we are the home of, vampire lore especial Count Dracula.” Said Dr. Malcolm.  
“Let me get this straight you celebrate vampries, creatures who drink the blood of humans?”  
‘Well yes, we do it for the tourist. O you will love it Captain people dress up we give tours of castles it’s a lot of fun.”  
“I like it.” Said Bucky, but he looked over and saw Steve was not impressed and said no more.”  
“If the festival does not impress you, then I have something that you both will like.”  
“What would that be?” Ask Steve  
“ Your temporary home.” The limo they were riding in pulled to a castele surprising both Steve and Bucky  
“Captain rogers I think it is best to show you some of the big changes we made since the war. Come now I will give you a tour and show you this castle is more than it seems.  
Dr. Malcolm gave them the tour of the outside of the castle first. she explained the castle was called castle Bran. Recently it has been mostly used as a tourist attraction and museum but during ww2 it was used as a shield office. She went on to say that outside of Romanian it is known as Dracula’s castle, which is why it attracts so many tourist. She continued that during the war it was used to protect shield agents and treat them if they were injured. The inside of the castle looked like your classic castle of centuries gone by, but Dr. Malcolm took them to a lower level of the castle that held the medical center.  
Bucky notice it look just like the medical center in Wakanda Dr. Malcolm said they used a lot of their medical equipment. Dr. Malcolm decided they should have dinner at the castle and spend the night and continue the tour the next day. Bucky and Steve agreed, Steve ask if they could freshen up a bit. She agreed and showed them to their room they would be sharing for the night.  
Dr. Malcolm explained the room they would be sharing was called the King’s bedroom. The room was beautiful with a Gothic feel to it. There was a bathroom they could use and a beautiful king size brass bed large enough for them to share.  
“Around here we like to call it Dracula’s bedroom.” Said Dr. Malcolm trying to do her best Dracula impression with a slight cackle laugh. When she saw the look on Steve face that he was not amused she stop but was happy to see it put a smile on Bucky face.  
“Sargent Barnes I am glad to see I got another smile out of you today.  
“You have been a great help Dr. Malcolm” Said Bucky  
“Thank you Bucky I am glad you get my Romania humor, I think in time Captain Rogers will to.  
“Yeah sure.” Said Steve looking around the room.  
“Well gentlemen I will leave you to freshen up a bit, see you at dinner.” After Doctor Malcolm left the guys to freshen up.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“You know I think she likes teasing you Steve.” Said Bucky sitting on the large brass bed.  
“Why do you say that” Said Steve while he was shaving in his white tank.  
“I think she likes to see you jump when she talks about this being Dracula home.” Said Bucky  
“ Well I have to admit spending the night in what is believed to be Dracula castle and his bedroom, was not the place I had in mind. “ Steve said continuing to shave.  
“Your right but we are in exile I guess this is the best they can come up with, besides I think she’s a lot of fun.” Said Bucky  
“She does seem like a sweet lady but I still just don’t get why we were sent here? I still can’t figure it out.”  
“Or why you’re here with me.” Said Bucky in a low voice but Steve heard him, he stop shaving and turned around to face him.  
“Bucky why would you say such a thing?” Ask Steve  
“Come on Steve, who are you fooling? That guard we have is not for our protect its for you, and everyone else here. I’m still not to be trusted.”  
“Bucky that is why we are here, to help you get those implants out for good, and bring back the Bucky I have known all my life. I will do whatever it takes to get you there.” Said Steve coming to sit next to Bucky on the large brass bed.  
“Steve I know there is part you that wants to be out of exile, that wants to be with your Avengers your family.” Bucky said holding his head down trying to fight his tears.  
“Bucky listen to me, you first and foremost you are my family. When I had nothing I had you, I stand by that then, and I stand by that now. I have no regrets about my decision and I will stay here with you until we both can come out of exile.”  
Bucky eyes swelled with tears at Steve words. Steve saw the and wiped a small tear drop from his face. Bucky rested his head on Steve shoulder as Steve brushed a small strand of hair from his face and held him close.  
“You know I think you are in need of a shave to.” Said Steve caressing Bucky face.  
“Well it’ hard to shave with one arm Steve.” Said Bucky with a slight smile.  
“Well buddy that is why I am here, let me give you a shave.” Said Steve. Bucky agreed with him, Steve help Bucky removed his top shirt, so he was in his tank. He then pulled out a chair for Bucky to sit in as he shaved him.  
“Now don’t worry I will be gentle.” Said Steve said as he applied the shaving cream.  
“I won’t worry I know I’m safe in your hands.” Said Bucky as he closed his eyes as Steve gentle pulled his neck back and began to shave him. Steve held Bucky neck back to rest on his chest and he placed slow gentle strokes as he shaved. He loved to touch his skin, soft warm under his fingertips 

“For man with super soilder strength your hands are very gentle Steve.” Said Bucky closing his eyes with each stroke.  
“Your strokes are very hypnotic like your putting into a deep sleep.” Bucky continued  
“I don’t think you want to go into another deep sleeping buddy.” Said Steve continuing to shave him.  
“ In your arms I wouldn’t mind.” Said Bucky enjoying the soft slow strokes Steve made shaving him.  
Steve admitted he enjoyed how relaxed Bucky was with him, how willing he was to surrender to his touch to give himself to him in a way. He was becoming drunk on that power. After finished shaving him he massaged his face and neck with lotion. As his strokes became more slow and gentle Bucky let out soft moans.  
The sound of his moans were seducing Steve and before he knew it he was leaning down to kiss Bucky waiting lips. Bucky did not pull away but open his mouth to Steve kiss, gently slipping his tongue into Steve mouth. Steve enjoyed the taste of Bucky mouth, he wanted to take this kiss deeper he wanted it more. He pulled Bucky face closer so he could taste more of his mouth, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Steve reluctantly broke the kiss off to answer it.  
Steve opened the door it was the guard that escorted them early today.  
“ Dr. Malcolm wants you to know your meals already and you both can come down to dinner.” Said the guard  
“Thank you we will be down.” Said Steve closing the door after the guard  
“Steve we don’t have to go dinner now, if you need more time.” Said Bucky hoping Steve would take him on his offer to remain in their room, to take the kiss deeper  
“ No Buck we don’t want to be rude I think we should go to dinner.” Steve said after taking a deep breath. He quickly washed his face and put his shirt back on, and Bucky did the same. They made no more talk of the passionate kiss they shared much to Bucky disappoinment. But he did not push it , he will let it rest for now, for the night was still young and they were sharing a bedroom, and the night was not over yet 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The guard lead Steve and Buck to a room brightly lite by candles. They sat at a long table where there food was waiting for them. Dr. Malcolm was there also.  
“Welcome Gentleman we thought you might be a big hungry so we have a meal for you” Said Dr. Malcolm. For Dinner they were served cabbages, corn beef, and roasted potatoes. Steve notice when Bucky sat down he closed his eyes to savor the smell of the food. Steve realized that Bucky had not had a homemade cook meal, in well 70 plus years. Steve was happy to see his buddy enjoying a hot meal he deserved the passion of life. Steve saw him struggling a bit with his sliver wear and reach out to help him.  
“ You ok buddy let me help you there.” Said Steve moving closer to him to help him eat.  
“I am learning to eat with my other arm, but I welcome your help.” Said Bucky enjoying Steve feeding him. Steve notice Bucky was enjoying him feeding him, a lot savoring the every bite Steve feeds him. He watched in trance as Bucky wrapped his mouth around the spoon and never taking his eyes off of Steve. Bucky clearly was not letting the kiss they shared while shaving go.  
“Gentleman how is your dinner.” Said Dr. Malcolm bringing Steve out of his trance with Bucky  
“Its good Dr. thank you, its been a long time since we had a home cook meal.” Said Bucky  
“ I am glad you both are enjoying your meal, if you need more we have plenty for you both.”  
“Maybe you should save some for the guard.” Bucky  
“What do you mean by that Bucky?” Ask Dr. Malcolm  
“Well I notice he looks pale as a ghost.” Steve quickly put down his fork and turned his attention to the guard. Bucky was right he looked very pale under the candle light.  
“ Well he has good reason to he is Vlad the Impaler.” Said Dr. Malcom.  
“What do you mean by that Doctor?” Steve ask as he to notice how pale the guard skin was.  
“Captian Rogers he dresses up as Vlad the Impaler for the tourist he is a part time actor.” Said Dr. Malcom.  
“Well I must admit he looks the part” Steve said still looking at the guard his pale skin.  
“ He’s not a vampire Steve you can relax.” Said Bucky calming down Steve  
“Captain Rogers you really think vampires are real don’t you?” Ask Dr. Malcom  
“ Yes Dr. Malcolm I do. During the war me and Bucky came face to face with one named Sir John Falsworth.” Said Steve  
“You saw a real vampire face to face?”  
“Yes Dr. we did. In this country in a castle a lot like this, and trust me you don’t forget something like that ever. “ Said Steve  
“Bucky did you see this Falsworth vampire to?” Ask Dr. Malcom  
“ I did, but with my memory not 100% I can’t remember everything, but if Steve says its real I belive him.” Said Bucky looking at Steve.

“I’ll never forget Bucky how that vampire was going to turn you into one I saw the fangs the glowing eyes, everything.”  
“You poor dear no wonder, you’ve been so jumpy since you got here. Well I can assure you Rogers there are no vampires here. You are perfectly safe, everything here is just a show for tourist.” Said Dr. Malcom  
“Thank you Doctor, thank you for all you have done to welcome us here.” Steve replied.  
“Your welcome here let me get you some more wine, to relax you a bit.” Dr. Malcom left to get more wine for them.  
“ I know what you going to say Bucky, that I’m still paranoid about vampires.” Said Steve  
“No I was going to say you made dinner very interesting.”  
“Bucky come on….”  
“Its all right Steve, you’ve been jumpy since we arrived here. But you told me the story of our encounter with Falsworth and I belive you , but I also trust Dr. Malcom and if she says there are no vampires I am sure we can believe her.” Said Bucky  
“ I hope you get all of your memory back, then you can remember that night, Falsworth was going to make you a vampire , how can I forget that.” Said Steve trying to enjoy his dinner. Bucky could see the expression on Steve face, that he cared about what would have happened to him. He was moved to try and comfort him.  
“Well he didn’t. So don’t worry to much, in fact, why don’t we take the rest of our wine back to our room where I can help you relax for the night.” Bucky said gently stroking Steve hand Bucky was leaning in for a kiss when Dr. Malcom return. Steve quickly pulled back much to Bucky disappointment  
“ Here we are gentleman a little more wine for you, to enjoy. I would love to stay and talk more but there are some things in the lab I must attend to, so I will leave you to enjoy your meal.”  
“Thank you for everything Dr. Malcom we will be fine.” Said Steve  
After they finished their meal Bucky made the offer again to return to their room.  
“That was a good meal, maybe now we can go back to our room and finish the rest of this wine together.” Said Bucky with a seductive smile, and again gently caressing Steve hand.  
“Bucky you go on I think I will take a little walk around the castele before I turn in for the night.”  
Shocked by Steve response Bucky pulled away from him like he was fire.  
“Steve you can do that in the morning, come back with me for night we can just talk I promise.” Said Bucky.  
“I will come to bed Bucky, its just that I like to check this place out so more. You go ahead get some sleep. Besides you have an appointment with Dr. Malcom in the morning.” Bucky was sadden by Steve rejection to his seduction, but he accepted his answer, and wished him a good night. He took the bottle of wine and return to his room. 

Under orders the guard had to escort Bucky back to his room, once he was safely there he turned to leave when Bucky stopped him.  
“You know you really look the part of a vampire.” Said Bucky notice how pale the man skin was under the moonlight.  
“Thanks Sargent Barnes that lets me know I am doing my job. Say maybe you and Captain Rogers can come to the festival I think you both will enjoy it.” Said the guard.  
“ I will try to get him to join me.” Said Bucky  
“I hope you do I think you and Captain Rogers will have fun.” Said the guard  
“ I will try, thanks for the invitation and have fun tonight.” Said Bucky  
“Thank you sir and good night to you.”  
“Good night.”  
After the guard left Bucky poured himself some wine and sat on the bed looking out into the night sky. It was a beautiful view. It was a clear evening with the moon shinning full and bright over the mountains.  
“Such a beautiful romantic view, it would have been a perfect night for love making.” Bucky thought to himself. He was hoping that was how it would end after dinner, he and Steve coming back to the room, taking the kiss much deeper under the moonlight.  
“Why does he not want to be with me?” Bucky said to himself as he drank the wine for comfort.  
“Maybe he will change his mind, maybe he will come to me befor the night is over.” Bucky thought to himself looking over at the door hoping that would happen. After downing his last glass of wine, Bucky removed his shirt and lay across the bed staring at the door hoping Steve would come through.  
Hours had passed and Bucky feel asleep on the bed, he opened his eyes briefly because he thought he heard the door open. He looked over by the window and see what looks like a shadow of a man.  
“Steve is that you?” Bucky said softly to the shadow. When he rose from the bed to get a better look he knock over the wine bottle, when he pick it up off the floor he looked up and saw the shadow was gone.  
“Maybe I was just dreaming.” Bucky thought to himself as he lay back down to sleep hoping Steve will come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Character of Dr. Claire Malcolm is a character I created for my fic. As I am new to fic writing I like to add characters that I create as a window into seeing how I feel about my favorite characters and how I much I love them


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

“ Why didn’t you follow him to bed?” Steve said to himself as he walk around the castle, trying to sort his feelings. How his body ached to lay next to him and cover him with kisses, but he was scared of his his deep passion for Bucky. He never had feelings so strong for anyone in his long life. Bucky was so willing to be with him, to give himself to him, he never seen Bucky this way before. Or maybe he did and he just did not want to see it, or scared to see it.  
“If I feel this way, then why am not going to the room, and take him in my arms, he was so willing.” Steve thought to himself, as he walked he passed the large windows and saw a bright full moon tonight.  
Maybe taking a good walk in the moonlight will clear his head and heart, could it be, for the first time ever in his life is he falling in love.  
As he walked through the castele he found his way back to the Medical room where Dr. Malcom and some of her team where still working late.  
“Taking a late night walk Captain Rogers , I thought you would be sleep by now.” Said Dr. Malcom  
“ I plan to get some sleep but I thought I walk around a bit before I do.” Said Steve  
“Don’t worry Rogers no vampires are lurking around. This may be an old castle but I assure you we are safe.” Joke Dr. Malcom  
“Dr. I take your word for it. Say why are you up late taking care of some business? Ask Steve  
“ Just making sure everything will be in working order for tomorrow, when we work with Bucky.”  
“Do you mind if I look around a bit?” Asked Steve  
“Oh please do ask any questions on anything.” Said Dr. Malcom, as Steve walk around the room he saw a suit much like his own but darker in color and no star in the middle.  
“ Your making a new suit Dr?” Ask Steve  
“Oh I see you have found the prototype. You see Captain I just thought that, well, maybe one day you might need it again.” Dr. Malcom said with a soft smile, a little surprise he found the suit  
“I hope the world needs Captain America again to Dr.” Said Steve.  
“ You can be sure of that Captain, by the way is everything ok with your room for tonight?”  
“Everything is fine for our first night but I do have to ask you , why do you have me and Bucky in the same room?”  
“ Well as Bucky slowly regains most of his memories back, there will be times when he may have nightmares.”  
“Is that normal?” Ask Steve  
“Yes but well during these nightmares he may not be able to tell what is real and what is not, so he may act out his nightmares.”  
“I see you need me to make sure he does not hurt anybody or himself.” Said Steve  
“You got it Captain. Right now you are the only person he trust, and he needs you. If you are not comfortable in the same room with him, I can make arrangements to find you a separate room.”  
“No its ok as you said I have known him all my life, I will be fine. Thank you for everything Dr. Malcom I will turn in for the night.”  
“One more thing before you go Captain, make sure Barnes get this.” Dr. Malcom give him a backpack with a journal in it.  
“What is this?” Ask Steve.  
“Its Bucky’s backpack his journal is in it. I think Barnes was writing down his memories, I like for him to keep it and keep writing down his thoughts. It will be good for him.”  
“ I will make sure he gets it, thank you Dr.”  
“Your welcome captain and good night.”  
When Steve arrived at the room his night of peaceful sleep would be delayed. Bucky was laying across the bed taking up most of the space. He would have to move him around so that he could share the bed. As he carefully moved him around so not to wake him, he noticed a wine bottle tip over on the side of the bed.  
“He must have been drinking from it.” Steve said to himself.  
“I will have to tell you we can’t get drunk buddy.” Steve said looking down at a sleeping Bucky.  
“I should have been here with you, instead I leave you with a bottle of wine all alone. I won’t leave you alone again I promise Bucky, I just need to sort out my feelings.” Steve continue to say to a sleeping Bucky, with that he removed his top shirt rested with his back next to Bucky and went to sleep.  
When Bucky awoke the next morning he saw Steve sitting by the window in his white tank shirt drawing the skyline. He smiled to himself, so he did come to the room last night.  
“So it was you there last night.” Said Bucky  
“Good morning to you to. “ Steve said after hearing Bucky Stirring in bed.  
“What do you mean it was me last night?” Steve asked.  
“Last night I saw you standing by the window I called out to you, but you did not answer.” Bucky said sitting up in bed as he spoke. Steve knew Bucky did not call out to him when he came to bed. Bucky was asleep. He thought about Dr. Malcom words that he may not tell the difference between his dreams and real life, so he did not want to upset him.  
“You know what buddy I was so tired I may not have heard you.” Steve said  
“Its ok, say what are you drawing there the skyline? Ask Bucky rising from the bed to approach Steve.  
“Yes it’s a Beautiful sunrise, been a long time since I’ve seen that sunrise over those mountains.” 

“Over the mountains, you’ve been back after the last time we were here? Ask Bucky  
“During the rest of the war we were allies with Romaina to help fight the Nazi and Hydra. It was said that during that time the ruler of the country was the prince of darkness himself.”  
“The prince of Darkness? Steve tell me it’s who I think it is? Ask Bucky  
“ Your right Count Dracula himself, but back then he saw himself more as king than a count.”  
Steve you do realize you are saying that count Dracula was a real person. “  
“Yes but I never met him in person I only went by my orders. They say his castle is just past those mountains. “  
“It’s still there?”  
“The castle is mostly in ruins now, but Dr. Malcom told me it’s now open to tourist.”  
“ Funny you were so scared of those horror movies when we were young, and to know you helped Count Dracula win a war is awful funny to me.” Said Bucky with a slight laugh  
“Buck I said I don’t know if he was real or, not I only went by what was told to me.” Said Steve  
“You believed Baron blood was real, so why not Dracula?”  
“Because I, saw him with my own eyes, vampires are real. Speaking of which I see your memory is coming back strong, your starting to ask good questions.” Steve Said smiling at Bucky  
“I ‘m just happy you are smiling again Steve.” Said Bucky looking into those crystal blue eyes of his and for a quick moment their eyes lock. As if they were reading each other thoughts  
“Steve will you give me a shave again?” Bucky ask softly reaching his hand out to Steve. As if he was under Bucky spell Steve rose from his chair and took Bucky hand. He pulled Bucky close and caress his face. Bucky closed his eyes as Steve hands gently brushed against his skin. Steve was used to Bucky being so strong, but here in this moment he seems so willing to be under his control. Steve ran his finger across Bucky lips, and without thinking he slowly gave into his desire and they started to kiss. It started off soft and small but grew deeper and passionate, but as before Steve abruptly stopped.  
Leaving Bucky sad and confused  
“Steve why do you stop its clear you want me , I can tell by the way we kiss.” Said Bucky  
Steve turned away from Bucky to look out the large window.  
“Bucky we can’t right now, not like this. Not just yet.” Steve said  
“Why not now Steve, why did you bring me here with you in the first place and share the bed with me at night?” Ask Bucky  
“Because I missed you, and wanted to keep you safe, I wanted us to be close again.” Said Steve  
“That’s it nothing more?” Ask Bucky  
Steve turned to face Bucky, to finally look into those eyes. He could see by looking at them he hurt him with his words. He gently cupped Bucky face in his hands as he spoke to him.  
“Bucky the last thing I want to do is ever hurt you.” Said Steve  
“I feel the same way Steve, I have for a long time, but I can’t help feeling what I am feeling for you.”  
“Then give me time. I need time to sort out my feelings its all moving so fast.” Steve said  
“ I thought you had enough time while I slept so they could remove my implants back in Wakanda.” Said Bucky  
“I know and I missed you with all my heart while you were gone. Now that I have you back so close to me, Bucky I need to sort out my feelings.” Said Steve  
“ It’s not for me Steve, there is no doubt in my mind how I feel about you. As I said before, I have felt this way for so long. Now I have the strength to express it to you. Hurting you is the last thing I would ever want to do, if more time is what you need then I will give it to you. you mean that much to me.”  
Moved by his words he pulled Bucky into his embrace and held him close.  
“Bucky I don’t regret being here with you, I am happy we are together here “  
“ I don’t regret it either Steve I can’t think of any other place I’d rather be.” They both smiled and shared a quick kiss. Not as long and as passionate as their first one, but enough to comfort each other.  
“ We better head downstairs I think you are getting a new arm today.” Said Steve.  
They cleaned themselves and changed clothes, Steve even gave Bucky a shave. Bucky made sure not to try to seduce him, but to just relax and enjoy his touched.  
“ By the way I belive this belongs to you.” Said Steve giving Bucky his journal as he promised he would.  
“My journal I thought I never see it again, all my thoughts and feelings. Steve be honest with me did you take a peak?” Bucky asked with a sly smile.  
“Bucky I am always honest since we have been here I have not touched it once.” Steve said with a smile.  
“I belive you Steve I know you would never lie to me, and besides if you did I would not have mind.  
“Why?” Ask Steve  
“At this point I think we should be honest with each other on everything.”  
“Thanks Bucky, and your right we should.” With that they both left to meet Dr. Malcom in the lab.  
As they made their way to the lab Steve wonder why the guard from last night was not there to escort them. He was told the guard would be there to watch over he and Bucky , maybe he will find out later. When Bucky and Steve arrived at the lab, they overheard Dr. Malcom talking to what looked like another Dr.  
“How could you let this get out to the press how could you tell?” They over heard Dr. Malcom say.  
“ I could not help it I had to tell the truth, the vampire was real I saw him and I killed him!”  
“Listen why don’t you go home for the day until this dies down, we don’t want to worry our guest especially Captian Rogers.” Said Dr. Malcom .  
“ I don’t know why you don’t’ belive me Dr. Malcom if anything you would want Captain Rogers to know.” On his way out the man ran into Bucky and Steve and Steve stop him.  
“Excuse me, but is everything ok we heard you and Dr. Malcom talking about vampires.” Said Steve  
“Don’t be fooled Captian Rogers they are real, I killed one myself. I don’t know why Dr. Malcom cannot see that.” The man left but Steve was not done with the man yet, he needed more answers to his questions.


	6. Chapter 6

“Good morning Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes hope you both slept well.” Greeted Dr. Malcom.   
“Good morning to you and would you mind telling me what all that was about.” Steve just came right out and ask   
“I guess you heard everything didn’t you Captain?”   
“Every word what’s all this talk of vampires?”   
“We can’t talk here follow me to the Library I will explain to you both.” Bucky and Steve follow Dr. Malcom to the Library to talk   
“My assistant niece had been ill for some time. He would tell us each week she would get weaker and paler. We could not explain what was happing to her, but he believes in vampires and belived one was feeding on his daughter.   
“He said he saw the vampire and killed it. How was he able to find the vampire? Ask Steve   
“He claims the vampire was someone who worked here with us for many years. He found the grave of the vampire and killed it. He recently spoke to the media telling tourist that vampires are real.”   
“Was he telling the truth?” Steve asked   
“Captain Rogers the man grew up here all is life he’s from a family of gypsies, vampire lore is part of their culture. I am sure there has to be some medical explanation for his daughter sickness.”   
“Sound like you don’t belive him Dr. Malcom.” Said Bucky   
“What I believe does not matter. Gentleman please don’t worry yourself over this matter. Today Bucky you will get a temporary arm, and I can’t wait for you to see it. “   
“Dr. Malcom can you give me and Bucky a second we will join you shortly in the lab.” Said Steve   
“Of course take all the time you need.” Dr. Malcom rose and left for the lab.   
“Bucky I want you to go with Dr. Malcom I need to find that assistant. “   
“What!” Steve I was hoping you would be there with me when I got my arm.” Said an upset Bucky   
“I will Buck, but I have to find this guy and talk to him.”   
“I should have known you would when that man spoke to you. Are you thinking that it’s Baron Blood?”   
“What if it is?” Ask Steve   
“If it is, then you have nothing to worry about Steve. You heard the man he killed him.”   
“I need to be sure that it was him, besides he said it was a guard that used to work here.”   
“Yeah so?”  
“Bucky the guard that was watching us, well I have not seen him once this morning?”   
“Steve maybe he was out late last night, he does work the festival playing a vampire for the tourist he could have been tired.” Said Bucky   
“Good enough reason for me to find out. Said Steve as he prepared to leave.   
“Bucky listen go with Dr. Malcom get your arm I will be back as soon as I can.”   
“Just be careful Steve remember we are still in exile, so don’t do anything stupid.” Said Bucky   
“You know me Bucky I’m always careful.” With that Steve left. 

Steve was able to locate the assistant and rode his motorcycle to the man home to speak with him. He made sure to wear thick sun glasses and a hat to hide his appearance, as Bucky said they were still in hinding. The assistant showed his happiness for Steve coming to his home by offering him something light to drink as the spoke.   
“ Captain I am honored that you want to meet with me. After hearing all the stories of your adventures during the war, and your time with shield it is a pleasure to have you here.” The assistant said with a thick Translvania accent.   
“Thank you for accepting me sir and I trust you will keep this encounter a secret.”   
“Yes Captain you have my word. I am happy to speak to somone who take me seriously and wants to hear my story.”   
“ About that need you to tell me as much as you know about this vampire, who was hurting your niece.”   
“Unlike most people I take the vampire lore that was passed down to me from my grand parents very serious. My niece was getting sick, she would be tired and sleeping longer and longer each day. She did not want to come out in the day light, she stop eating and become very pale. We could not understand what was wrong with her.   
“ Even took her to Dr. Malcom she could find out what was wrong. Then I saw the marks on her neck, and I put everything together. The marks, pale skin hating sunlight, I knew a vampire was feeding from her.”   
“What did you do next.” Ask Steve 

“The vampire would attack around this time when the festivals take place. One night I waited for him to returned. I tried to fight him off but I couldn’t, because a vampire is invincible at night. So I followed him to the crypt where he slept. I read up on how to kill a vampire and the next day I went back to his crypt and destroyed him.   
“How did you kill him?” Ask Steve   
“I read about the correct way to kill a vampire, it’s not what you see in movies. Garlic does not work, neither does the cross. You must either burn it or cut off its head. “   
“ Is that what you did? “ Ask Steve   
“ Yes, and after I cut off its head I burned the body and buried the ashes. After I killed him my niece got well and was never sick again.”   
“ Before you killed him, did you get look at him to see what he looked like?”   
“ From what I remember he had long blonde hair and his blue eyes would glow at night, but that is all I can remember Why do you ask?”   
“Because a long time ago I came face to face with a vampire myself” Said Steve.   
“Captain Rogers, when , how?” The man asked   
“ During a mission, but I don’t think I succeeding in killing him.” Said Steve   
“So Captain Rogers you believe me.”   
“Yes and I do and thank you for sharing your story with me, but I must get back to the castle.”   
“You are more than welcome Captain, before you go let me give you a gift.” The man went to the back room of his home and came back with book. He gave it to Steve.   
This book will tell the truth about vampires, and how to destroy them. It has been passed down to my family from my great grandmother.”   
“Thank you. Was your grandmother raised here?”

“Yes Captian she was gypsy during the war. When I was a child she said she met Captain America, and game him a cross for protection.” Said the man with a slight smile. Steve shook the man hand, thank him again and then left to return to the castle.   
On his ride back to the Castle Steve passed by a small piece of land with what look like an empty chateau He stop his bike to look at it for a few minutes, he took out a small note book had and made quick sketch of the property. He thought to himself, maybe he can Bucky could make home of this land. When he finished sketching he placed the small notebook back in his pocket and continued his journey back to the castle.   
“Well how does it feel?”   
“its good to have two arms again.” Bucky replied to Dr. Malcom questions after being fitted with his new arm.   
“ It came in from Wakanda but I must confess it is more of prototype so its not 100% strong. Said Dr. Malcom  
“it feels good to me.” Said Bucky   
“ That’s good to hear, but I hope you don’t plan to get into a fight with hydra agents anytime soon. That arm could fall off with one snap. This one is temporary, were still working on and permanent one for you.” Said Dr. Malcom she continued to explain.   
“It’s been a long time since you used this arm, so I like you to get to get comfortable with it by doing simple things.” Said Dr. Malcom  
“What everyday things could I do around here?” Steve and I are not fighting bad guys you know.”   
“I was thinking you try your hands at carpentry.” Dr. Malcom said as she laid out simple tools for Bucky to use. Bucky loved the idea it put smile on his face.   
“ Dr. I think I am going to like it I can’t wait to get started.”   
“ Good here are your how to books and tools, enjoy yourself.” Said Dr. Malcom   
“Thank you. Do you know If Steve has returned from talking with your assistant?” Ask Bucky   
“I have not seen since him since he left I am sure he will be back soon.”   
“I wish he was here, with me its, been such a long time that we talk since I came out my deep sleep.” Said Bucky.  
“You two are very close?” Ask Dr. Malcom   
“Steve is everything to me, he is the only person I trust my life. I die for Steve” Said Bucky   
“Bucky do you mind me asking before your accident, was there someone special in your life?”   
Ask the Doctor.   
“There were crushes that I had, they came and went but no one as close to me as Steve was.” Said Bucky   
“Steve was such a sicky boy it was very kind of you to take time to take care of him.”   
“I did not mind it Doctor. Despite being so sicky and bullied around the neighborhood, he had such a strong will and good heart. I always thought it was beautiful.”   
“Beautiful?” asked Doctor Malcom   
“Yes that’s the best word I can think of to describe him.”  
“He means that much to you uh?” Ask Doctor Malcom  
“Yes he does. Doctor why do you keep asking about how much Steve means to me?”   
“Oh I did not mean to be in your business Bucky, its just so wonderful that you and Captain   
Rogers have this close bond that has lasted this long.” Said Doctor Malcom nervously trying to catch her words.   
“Its ok Doctor you don’t have to be nervous. I happy to see that someone notice how much I care for Steve.   
“I’m sure Steve notices to.”   
“Sometimes I really can’t tell Doctor. You know  
I think I will take a walk in the garden and read a little bit, let me know when Steve gets back.”   
“Of course, by the way don’t stay to far I have another surprise for you.” Said Dr. Malcom   
“What else could that be Dr?”  
“ The therapist that was working with in Wakanda is coming here to work with you for a time.”   
“ It would be good to see her again.”   
“I knew you would be happy to hear that, she should have arrived by now. You go take your walk and I will see if she has .”   
“Thank you Doctor” With that Bucky left for the garden. 

When Steve arrived back at the castle Dr. Malcom kept her word, and told Steve he would find Bucky in the garden. Steve knew where the garden was he could see it from their bedroom window he found Bucky sitting and reading. He look so peaceful and beautiful reading surrounded by the bed of roses.   
“Hay buddy that arm looks good.” Steve said coming to sit down next Bucky   
“Welcome back Steve and thanks, but this arm is just temporary.”   
“ Temporary?” Ask Steve   
“Dr. Malcom said that this arm is not as strong as my last one, but it will be good for everyday use until I get a better one.”  
“It doesn’t look to bad how does it feel?”   
“ I will get used to it, Dr. Malcom has me taking up carpentry .”   
“Is that what that book you are reading is about?”   
“Yes and I am looking forward to it I am excited.” Bucky said with a smile.   
“I’m happy for you Buck, but I don’t ever remember you fixing things back home.” Said Steve   
“I help your mom and dad out with a few things, small chairs steps small stuff.” Said Bucky who caught Steve just staring at him smiling.   
“What is it, what are you smiling at?’   
“Bucky your remembering.” Steve said with a small tear his eyes. It was small memory, but a good one.   
“I guess I am, and its going to get even better the therapist that work with me in Wakanda is coming here to visit me.   
“ When is she arriving it would be great to see her again.” Said Steve   
“Dr. Malcom said she should be here soon. How was meeting with the vampire killer?” Bucky throwing in his humor   
“It was a good meeting I learn a lot from him. The man saw and killed a vampire and I belive him.” Steve said as he took out his notepad and started sketching the flowers in the garden.   
“You think that vampire was Falsworth?”  
“ From the way he described the vampire he killed, I knew it was not him.”  
“Then that should end it Steve, Falsworth is dead. We killed him as you said. “  
“Falsworth may be dead but vampires are still out there, and they could be ones he made.”   
“ May be but for now Steve give it rest , you deserve peace to.” Said Bucky   
“You taking care of me now buck?” Said Steve giving him smile,   
“Somebody has to.” Said Bucky gently reaching out and caressing Steve’s hair, and Steve did not pull away. Withouth saying a word Bucky pulled Steve to lay is head on his lap. Steve did not fight but relaxed into his embrace, he had to admit to himself it was the safest he felt in a long time. It felt good not to be in charge for a change, just relax and let Bucky have control.   
“Its beautiful out here, what a lovely garden.” Said Bucky as he watched Steve continue to draw the garden.   
“Your right, I never seen so many beautiful roses, I should come here more often.” Said Steve   
“ I’ve seen it from that large window in our bedroom. I always wanted to come out here and see it up close.” Said Bucky   
“Your right Bucky I haven’t felt this relaxed in a long time, I think I could get used to living at this castle.  
“As long as I am with you Steve I will stay here forever.” Steve was warmed by Bucky words, because he to felt the same way.   
“You used to rub my hair this way you know.” Said Steve as he relaxed in Bucky lap.   
“ I did? Can you tell me about it.” Ask Bucky 

‘”It was Christmas eve you came to our house for my family Christmas party, but I was to sick to join in. You came to my room to see how I was doing and you saw how weak I was. You sat on the bed and held me close and read me a Christmas carol while stroking my hair.” Said Steve with a smile   
“No wonder this feels so right” Said Bucky   
“ It was the best Christmas gift I ever got. They talk no more after that Steve closed his eyes and relaxed his head in Bucky’s lap. His metal arm, did not feel heavy at all but light and gentle. Steve like the feeling, he felt it was something he could get used to for a long time. Bucky was right they deserve some peace and it will start this evening.   
“Bucky I think you and I should have dinner alone with a nice bottle of wine.” Said Steve   
“I thought you never ask Steve and then maybe we could……” Bucky did not get a chance to finish his sentence he was startled by the guard from last night standing over him and Steve.   
“How long have been standing there?” Said Steve awaking from Bucky spell. Steve quickly jumped from Bucky embrace.   
“I’ m sorry to startle you both, but Dr. Malcom wanted to see you Sargent Barnes she has news on your doctor visiting from Wakanda.” Said the guard.   
“I better hear what she says.” Said Bucky   
“I will take to you to her.” Said the guard   
“Its ok I know what room she is in. Said Bucky   
“She wants to show you a new room something she feels you will like, so I must take you. “ Said the guard.   
“I’m coming to.” Interrupted Steve   
“No Steve you can stay and rest, I can tell you all about it.” Said Bucky   
“Bucky, I want to be there to hear every word, and besides it would be good to see the therapist. I am coming with you period.” Said Steve making his statement towards the guard than Bucky   
“Very well gentlemen, come with me. “ 

Steve and Bucky followed the guard to a room that look like a large library, Dr. Malcom was waiting for them. She was sitting on a large red couch in the middle of the room, she rose to greet them.   
“ She used a remote to open the back of the library to reveal a tv that was as big as a movie Theatre. Dr. Malcom explained it was used to communicate to Shield agents around the world.   
“When we knew you two were coming we updated it to make you both more comfortable.” Said Dr. Malcom as showed them the different features of the Screen.  
‘Gentleman we have every cable and streaming service around the world. You can have your HBO and Netflicks to see movies in the present and classics from your time. It also has a build in stero sound that will make you feel like, you are at the movies” Said Dr. Malcom with all her charm and humor that Bucky and Steve were coming to love. However when Dr. Malcom said HBO and Netflicks Bucky turned to Steve looking confused.   
“I ‘ll explain it to you later buddy.” Said Steve   
“With dinner and wine” Bucky said with a sly smile, letting Steve know he didn’t forget their dinner date  
“With dinner and wine, but first I think Dr. Malcom needs to tell us about your Therapist.” said Steve.   
“Why don’t I let you speak to her yourself gentleman.” Dr. Malcom pushed another button on the remote and the large screen showed what look like hotel room.   
“This tv can also be used to communicate to anywhere in the outside world, with our allies. Let me show you.” Explained Dr. Malcom. She asked the people in the hotel room , where Bucky therapist was since she did not see her.  
“Dr. Malcom I am the local police officer I’m afraid you have not heard the news.” Said the officer   
“What news? What is happening?” Ask Dr. Malcom as Bucky and Steve listen on   
“The Wakanda therapist is dead Doctor, we discovered her body in her hotel room.   
“What how? I just spoke with her a week ago.” Said the doctor in shock., Bucky and Steve remained silent   
“We believe she has been dead for a days, her body has been completely drained of blood


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve nightmare come back, Bucky and Steve have a picnic , Steve faces more horror

Chapter 7 

As Steve lay in his bed he was awaken by a voice calling his name in the night air. He had no choice but to obey the voice calling for him. He turns to the window and in the moonlight he knew the voice and the face it was Bucky, Bucky was calling for him. Bucky the man he has loved all his life, has come back to him. With a soft smile on his face Steve rose from the bed to obey Bucky command to open the window to let him in. He looked more beautiful than ever, just as he remembered him. His hair was not long as the winter soilder but short and dark, as it was when they fought in the war. His skin was pale as the moonlit night and eyes that shine like stars in the sky, but tonight they shined ever stronger almost glowing.  
It didn’t matter to Steve he was not afraid he trusted and Bucky felt safe with him, just as he did when he was young.  
“Bucky you came back, I was afraid I lost you forever.” Said Steve opening his arms to embrace him his eyes tearing up as Bucky held him close.  
“After you fell off the train I thought I lost you forever, I never want to lose you again.” Steve said  
“ I thought I lost you to Steve, but you don’t have worry anymore. From now on, we will be together forever, we will never part again.” Bucky said before kissing Steve gently.  
“Forever I don’t understand, Bucky what do you mean?” Steve said.  
“Just trust me Steve, trust me.” Bucky said befor kissing Steve gently again. Steve surrender to the kisses. They were gently and sweet and made him feel safe. Just as he did when he was young, his kisses felt good so good. He trusted Bucky, and he wanted to be with him forever  
Befor he knew it Bucky pushed him back on the bed and was on top of him, covering him with kisses. Bucky kisses moved to Steve neck, where they became more stronger kissing and sucking on his neck with a strong hunger that Steve never felt before. As Bucky continued to kiss his neck he felt sharp pain, that made him sit up and push Bucky away, and that is when he saw the small sharp fangs protruding from his lips.  
“Bucky what are you.” Steve said softly under his breath.  
“Don’t’ be afraid of me Steve I will make it so we will be together forever. You do want to be with me forever, don’t you Steve?” Bucky ask  
“Yes Bucky, but I don’t know what you are?”  
“I’m Bucky Steve. The man you have know all your life, please don’t be afraid of me.” Bucky said seductively pulling Steve back into his embrace.  
“I love you Steve and were going to be together forever I won’t let you go again.” Bucky said gently pushing Steve back on the bed and continuing to kiss his neck.  
“No Bucky , no please don’t! Steve pleaded trying to push Bucky off of him , but he was so strong, he could not fight him.  
“Bucky no, no Bucky please don’t!” Scream Steve as Bucky bit into his neck  
“Steve , Steve wake up your having a nightmare!” Bucky Said trying to shake Steve awake. Steve sat up in the bed drenched in sweat and breathing heavy. He turned to look at Bucky to make sure it was him and he was not still dreaming.  
“ Bucky , what happened?” Steve said  
“You had nightmare Steve , and it must have been a bad one” Said Bucky  
“Why , why would say that.”  
“You kept screaming my name in your sleep and waving your arms, I had to fight to calm you down, and wake you up.” Said Bucky  
“Buck it seemed so real.” Said Steve swinging his legs over the side of the bed and holding his face in his hands.  
“I did not hurt you did I!” Steve grabbing Bucky arm out of fear.  
“ No I’m fine, let me get you a glass of wine and you can talk about it.” Bucky rose from the bed and pour them both some wine, they kept in the room. He handed a glass to Steve and sat back down next him.  
“Now why don’t you tell me about your nightmare.” Bucky said  
“ I don’t think you want to hear it Buck.” Said Steve  
“You kept screaming my name in your nightmare I think I like to know why ?” Said Bucky sipping his wine.  
“ Bucky in the dream …… you ,were a vampire.”  
“A vampire?” Ask Bucky  
“And you tried to bite me, and I tried to stop you.” Steve said between his sips of wine, avoiding Bucky’s eyes.  
“That explains you calling my name, and I thought I would be the one with the nightmares.” Bucky said pouring himself more wine.  
“You know I’m not surprised by your nightmare.” Said Bucky  
“Why do you say that”? Ask Steve  
“You have not been the same since we found out the therapist was found dead. You spent all last week in the library reading all about Vampires.”  
“They found her body completely drained of blood Bucky, that can only mean one thing a vampire.” Said Steve  
“And you still think its this Baron blood?” Bucky ask  
“Yes. I can’t explain it, but I belive he may still be alive, found someway to survive that fire.” Said Steve  
“Let’s say he is still alive, how are you going to prove it, go vampire hunting?”  
“That’s my plan” Said Steve  
“Aright Vampire hunter Steve, if that is what you want to do , then I will help you.” Said Bucky  
“Bucky you don’t have to do that, you need time heal.” Said Steve surprised by Bucky’s offer to help.  
“Steve I think I have spent enough time learning how to make furniture, and watching that great super screen tv. Most of all my best friend needs my help and I am not going to turn away now.” Bucky said never taking his eyes off Steve, wanting him to see his sincerity  
“ Alight you can help me on my quest. You know I brought you here to take care of you , but seems you are taking care of me.”  
“Hay we take of each other that will never change.” Bucky said with a smile.  
Steve was moved by Bucky devotion. He was happy to know that no matter what has happened in their lives, they stayed devoted to each other. A promise they made as children  
“So Vampire hunter Steve where and how do we start?” Ask Bucky  
“I think we should pay a visit to my new friend, that believes in vampires.” Said Steve  
“You me the one that killed a vampire becaue he thought it was attacking his niece.” Bucky said pouring him some more wine  
“Yes and I think he can offer more help to us. First thing in the morning we are going back to his house. “  
“What about Dr. Malcom can’t she help?” Ask Bucky  
“Dr, Malcom is a sweet lady and has been a kind host, but I think she is more of a scientist that believing in vampire lore. “  
“I thought perhaps the therapist found dead may change her mind” Said Bucky  
“ Not yet Bucky. She saw how upset I was all she said wanted me to forget about it, put it out of mind.”  
“Of course you didn’t you spent days in the library looking up vampire lore I hardly saw you. “  
“We saw each other at dinner.”  
“I know but I missed you all that time. It gets lonely in that big library watching that large tv.” Bucky said with sadness in his voice that Steve detected.  
“I will make it up to you Bucky I promise. This eveing if you want we’ll sit in front of that Tv and just watch anything you like.” Steve said patting Bucky shoulder, to assure him.  
“ I will hold you to that, but for now let’s got back to sleep we need our rest for vampire hunting.”  
“Your right Bucky we should rest.” After they finish their last glass of wine they both laid down to sleep.  
“Steve when you were young when you had nightmares you would ask me to hold you until you feel asleep.” Whispered Bucky as he laid next to Steve.  
“I did?” Steve replied as her lay facing the moonlight shinning from the large window.  
“Yes I remember that. If you want I can hold you until you sleep. I won’t try anything just hold you.” Bucky said softly  
“But I do want you to try something.” The voice in Steve mind said. If he did try to touch and caress him, he would fight him, but submit to his caress. Bucky was right, Steve remember how warm and safe he felt when Bucky would hold him in his arms when he slept. He would hold him when he had nightmare and we he had coughing bouts at night. He slept so soundly and deeply when he did, safe in Bucky arms.  
As Steve began to close his eyes he felt Bucky gentle hand wrap around him and his warm body pressed close to him. Steve could feel his steady soft breath on his neck, like a gentle caress. As he did when he was young he closed his eyes and relaxed in his embrace. Hopfully by having Bucky close to him it will chase the nightmare he had earlier away 

Bucky and Steve got an early start in the morning to see the assistant Steve spoke to before. Before they left Dr. Malcom visit them. She brought them new causal cloths to wear, she also asked to speak Steve in Private. Bucky said he would wait for him downstairs.  
“I’m to see you are feeling better after getting such news last week.” Said Dr. Malcom 

“I am better, but that’s not going to stop me in finding out what really killed her.” Said Steve. 

“I had a feeling you would say that, and you are going to see your new friend aren’t you?” 

“That’s right. Dr. Malcom I know how you feel about vampire stories but I belive the man. He can help find out that the Dr. from Wakanda was killed by a vampire.” 

“I know Captian Rogers and I won’t talk you out of it, I just like ask you one thing.” 

“What would that be?” Ask Steve 

I see that Bucky is coming along with you I just thought…… “  
“Wait before you go any further, Bucky ask to come with me I am not forcing him to come on my vampire hunt.” Steve interrupted 

“I know Steve. I also come to know that he would not let you do this alone. He cares for you very much and will help you no matter what.”  
“Your right Doctor, I won’t deny that I know I can count on Bucky, but what was it you wanted to ask me?”  
“I am glad he is getting out, don’t waste it make a day of it.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Ask Steve.  
“Don’t just focus on your vampire hunting, let him feel the air on his skin , stop and let him smell the flowers, enjoy the sunshine, you can even have a picnic if you want to.”  
“Picnic sounds nice. The last time we had one is when I visit him in Wakanda two years ago.” Said Steve.  
“ Good I feel if he gets out and feels the sun and breath the air, he will open up and talk, maybe even bring some of his memories back.”  
“You know that does sound like a good idea I will make sure he stops and smells the roses, per say.” Steve said with a smile.”  
“Good, you know this may be Romaina but the sun does come out, and there is beautiful lush green scenery to see.”  
“Your right, in fact I know the perfect spot to take Bucky to for a Picnic.”  
“Wonderful and while you both are gone I will see what I can do about investigation into the Wakanda Doctor death.” Said Dr. Malcom  
“Thank you Doctor I would be grateful for your help.” Steve said grabbing his jacket and sun glasses he was ready to leave when Dr. Malcom stop him, and give him a small basket of sandwiches , fruit cheese, and some wine. Looking at it Steve knew what she did.  
“Dr. Malcom all this talk of a picnic and you just happen to have a lunch basket all prepared.”  
“Well I thought that you might need it for your picnic.” She said with a smile. Steve thank her and went to meet Bucky downstairs.  
When Steve met Bucky downstairs at the Back entrance of the castle he was met with a surprised. Bucky had found Steve bike and was already on it ready to go.  
“ I was wondering when you were coming out. Thanks for letting me drive the bike, I can’t wait to get it going.” Bucky said  
Steve rolled his said and said softly to himself “That Dr. Malcom.”

It took a while before they started on their day out. Steve trying to convince Bucky to let him drive his bike, trying to come up with every excuse he could but Bucky was not buying it. Bucky even telling Steve when they return he was going to talk to Dr. Malcom about having his own ride.  
Finally they were on their way and for the most part the ride went well, Steve relaxed wrapped his arms around Bucky chest to hang on, and enjoyed being in the back seat for a change. As they rode Steve knew a perfect spot for them to rest and have their picnic. He had Bucky to stop the bike by the abandon castle he stop by a week ago. They parked the bike and found a large tree to sit under, and have their lunch. After they ate their lunch Steve laid on his back sketching while Bucky stood and walked around the land enjoying the crisp air.  
“I’m curious why did we stop here, by this old castle.” Bucky asked walking back to sit down by Steve.  
“I passed it the first time when I came out this way, I thought it would be a nice place to sit and have our picnic.” Steve said focusing on his sketching.  
“You know Steve when I came here to hide, after what happened in Washington I never saw this part of country. Dr. Malcom was right its more to this country than scary castles and tales of the undead.” Said Bucky  
“I have to agree with you on that. I know I have complained about coming here, but I have to admit it does have more to offer.” Steve said looking up from his sketch pad to look out at the lush green land.  
“ It’s a bit cooler than Wakanda, but with a light jacket I can get used to it. Said Bucky  
“That is good to hear because we may be here for a time, I am glad it starting to agree with you.” Said Steve. Bucky ask Steve if there any more wine left, that Dr. Malcom have them. He said it was and he pulled out a bottle and two glasses. They continued to talk as they sip the wine.  
“I bet with my new carpentry skills I could fix up this old castle.” Said Bucky  
“ Wow your skills are that good that you would want to fix up an old castle?” Said Steve  
“Yes I do my skills and your strength we could fix it up a place like this. Make it a second home you know when we want to get out of gothic Castle we are in now.” 

“You know what Buck that may not be a bad idea, I will talk to Dr. Malcom about it” Steve said sipping his wine and smiling. He liked the idea he was happy to see the old Buck coming back.  
“Steve when you had that nightmare last night I was afraid of what it might be about.” Said Bucky  
“ What do you mean by that buck?” Steve said looking concerned at him .  
“ When you said in your dream I was a vampire and I was trying to kill you, it frighten me.”  
“Why would it frighten you Buck?” Steve said with concern  
“Before you found me after what happened in Washington I would have nightmare after nightmare of trying to hurt you Steve. In the dream I would just keep beating you until you bleed and screaming at myself to stop, and I couldn’t.” Bucky turned away from Steve as he spoke Steve could hear the emotion in his voice. He was starting to see the pain that was still haunting him. If only Bucky knew of  
the nightmares he has had of him  
“You had the right to see me as a monster in your dreams Steve. I will never forgive myself of what happened in Washington , I tried to kill the most important person in my life !”  
Bucky sat up and covered his eyes and cried into hands, his whole body shaking as she cried. Steve could not help but to be moved for the first time with his own eyes he saw the pain Bucky was still carrying for all these years. It hurt his heart to see him like this, he gently pulled Bucky to his arms, and gently placed place his hands under his face. Tipping his chin so he could look into his eyes.  
“Bucky look at me. You are not nor ever have been a monster.” Steve said softly.  
“Steve I tried to kill you , and could not stop.” Bucky said between his tears  
“No that was not you. You were under the control of Hydra. They took you and tried to turn you into a killing a machine, but I knew in my heart that was never you. I would not have taken the chance I did that day , if I did not belive in my heart the real you was still there.” Steve gently wiped the tears from Bucky eyes as he spoke. He wanted to look into them, he wanted Bucky to see the love in his eyes.  
“Steve you lost everything because of me, your friends being Captain America.” Bucky said between his tears  
“Those things mean nothing to me if I don’t’ have you in my life Bucky.” Steve pulled Bucky even closer and gently moving his head to rest on his shoulders. 

“Bucky I had nightmares about you, but not as a monster. I would cry myself to sleep every night, the day after you fell off the train. I would dream of trying to save you and I couldn’t and I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming your name. “  
“You did?” Bucky asked opening his eyes to listen to Steve.  
“Yes, after seeing you again after Washington I look everywhere for you. Sam, Nat thought I was obsessed with you, and losing sight of the Avengers. “  
“Where you?”  
“No Bucky I respected them, but I could not agree with what they said. I told them one day they will see how far you will go for those you care for, and I was not going to loose you ever again.” Steve words dried Bucky tears, and placed a small smile on his face. Bucky never took his eyes away from Steve, he cares. He could really see that in his eyes that he cares.  
They sat together quietly holding each other. Bucky continued to rest his head on Steve shoulder feeling calm in his embrace. Then without even thinking Steve leaned down a place a soft kiss on Bucky lips. It was not aggressive and he did not have to beg Bucky for it, Steve did it willingly. Bucky open his mouth to accept Steve kiss and gently caress his tounge with his. Steve accept the kiss, again it was not harsh but soft , like a sweet massage. Before Steve knew it he gentle pushed Bucky down onto the soft blanket and he laid on top of him. The soft kisses now turned into kissing and caressing. Bucky pushing Steve shirt up and tugging at his belt, but again Steve found the strength to stop him.  
“ Steve please I want this.” Buck Said Softly trying to continue to take of Steve belt.  
“Bucky I do to but no here not now.” Steve said gently pushing Bucky hands away and rolling himself off him.  
“I take making love under tree has never been a dream of yours.” Bucky said with a slight smile. Steve loved Bucky sense of humor on things.  
“No Buck its not, I do care that people may come by and see us making love under a tree.”  
“Or just making love to me.” Bucky Said  
“What do you mean by that Buck?”  
“I told you earlier I would not push you, that I would wait for you, but Steve everytime we kiss you always pull back. I am starting to wonder if you truly want me, as I want you.” Bucky said turning on his side to face Steve, no hinding his eyes this time.  
“Bucky I do want you. But not like this. I know were staying in a castle that is not exactly out of a fairy tale, but it works for me. “  
“How?”  
“Because when the time is right I want to make love to you slowly, in a bed in a cool quiet room With soft lien sheets and the moonlight shinning down on us.” Steve words left Bucky speechless, he had never heard Steve talk this way before, in all the years he has known him.  
“Steve where did all this come from.” Bucky said sitting up to face him.  
“I don’t know Bucky , I just feel you deserve the best of everything.” Bucky so moved, by Steve could not find the words to reply. He pulled Steve back down into his embrace, and for the rest of the time they lay in each other embrace. As they lay Steve thought about what he said to Bucky about making love to him. Those words have been in his head since he was 16 and he realize he was developing feelings for Bucky. He didn’t have the strength back then, but he does now and it finally felt good to say them. They may not have made love under the tree but laying under it in Bucky arms , is the right place he wants to be.  
Steve woke up and realize time had past and he and Bucky needed to get going. He gently motion Bucky to wake up and that they need to get going.  
“Guess we got some comfortable we forgot why we came out.” Steve said packing up the picnic basket. Bucky look over and saw the drawing Steve was working on, Steve drew him standing in front of the old castle they were looking at earlier.  
“I want to come back Steve.” Bucky said getting Steve attention  
“What?”  
“I want to come back here from time, to time. I want this to our special place when we want to escape and be to ourselves.” Bucky said looking at the drawing Steve made, then handing it back to him.  
“You got it buddy, I get the feeling we will be coming here a lot. Steve loaded everything on the bike and told Bucky he would drive from this point , since he knew where the house was. Bucky climbed on back held on Steve and they were on their way.  
When they arrived at the man house they both saw a sight that quickly changed Steve mood. Everywhere around the house were Romanian police. Steve park the bike and jumped off so fast he did not wait for Bucky. Steve walked up to a woman who standing by watching and ask her what happened.  
“The man that lived in that house is dead”  
“Dead, when did it happen?” Steve asked  
“He was found dead this morning by his housekeeper, its awful he was such a kind man.”  
“How did he die?”  
“He was found with his neck sliced open and drained of blood. I think these kids take this vampire stuff to far.” Steve tried to push his way throught the crowed, Bucky caught up to him to try to stop him.  
“Steve you have to be carful we can’t draw to much attention by the police.” Bucky said trying to hold him back .  
“Bucky I have to see his body, I have to see it for myself.”  
“Well you don’t’ have to wait long look.” Bucky and Steve saw them bring the man’s body out. Steve was able to get a look at his bloody face before they covered him up and placed the man in the ambulance. Bucky seeing how emotional Steve was, offered to drive the bike back to the castle. Steve told him he was well enough to Drive. 

That night as they prepared for bed Steve dressed in his short and what tank top stood by the window to look out into the moonlight. Bucky shirtless and in sweat pants came up behind him placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
“He was a good man Bucky he did not deserve to be murder like that.”  
“ I know Steve I wish I could have met him .” Bucky said  
“Its Falsworth Bucky he’s here. He is alive and doing these killing, I feel it.” Steve said. 

“ I am begging to think you are right Steve, but for tonight lets rest. Rest yourself and we will discuss more in the morning.” Ste followed Bucky to the bed, and they laid down and held each other close.  
“Steve the moon is bright tonight and we are laying in a warm bed, but I know we won’t make love to night. I just want you to know I will lay here and comfort you while you sleep.” Bucky pulled Steve close and place soft kiss on his cheek.  
Despite the sadness he was feeling Steve found comfort in Bucky embrace. With his shirt off Steve was warmed by Bucky body heat, he surrender to his warmth and closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
